


Black hair, blue eyes; strange boy

by Sparrowthewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This was a school narrative assignment lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowthewriter/pseuds/Sparrowthewriter
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Black hair, blue eyes; strange boy

Sam had a friend.

Sam was only young, age 10 and bright eyed and hopeful of the world around him, everything was entertainment and everything bored him at the same time. When he first met cas, Sam had thought him strange, he was oddly quiet and scarily calm, even in the face of those who picked on him, and Sam wanted nothing more than to be his friend. One day during lunch Sam had been brave and decided to say hello to the enigmatic boy, waving hello and asking very politely if he could sit with him, bouncing in joy when cas had said yes. At first, like all friendships, things were a tad awkward, cas never talked much and when he did it was to answer questions, he was smart, or are least Sam thought so. 

While getting cas out of his shell was difficult to say the least, Sam finally discovered the one thing that would make cas really talk, nature. Cas adored nature, and would talk about it for as long as he could without thinking he was annoying his excitable friend, taking particular interest in bees. Sam wasn't a fan of bugs, but something about the way the dark haired boy described them with such adoration made him rather fond, eventually taking his own time to do some research on bees.

The first time cas had come over to his house, Sam had been fuelled with adrenaline, practically jumping when his mom had agreed to let his friend stay. His older brother was to watch them for the night, and 'hated babysitting', but they really did have fun with dean there. Cas liked more things than bees turns out, he liked the movie Aladdin, and they watched it together while loudly, (and badly) singing along, giggling long into the night when they should've been asleep.

That was only the first time of many that cas would visit Sam's house, and while he would visit more than he would spend at his own home, sam was never allowed to visit cas's house, given that cas had 6 siblings who were all way older and none of them wanted to be stuck with the two loud children. Except on one occasion where one of cas's brothers had watched them while they waited for Sam's brother to pick him up, gabriel was fun, he always seemed to have some form of sweet on him to feed the two.

When Sam turned 11, he and cas celebrated together at his house, he didn't really think to invite anyone else, only needed his best friend by his side. Cas spent the night at sam's house and give him his present just before midnight, which ended up being a collection of his favourite books at the time, Sam hugged cas tightly and thanked him. When cas's birthday rolled around in early October, Sam had gotten him a huge bee plushie and a keychain, which cas had loved and kept safe on his desk.

Eventually Halloween had come, and everyone in their class was excited, already planning their outfits and which classmates they were going with, Sam was going with cas and his older brother dean of course, but cas was having a harder time picking an outfit. Sam was going as a werewolf, adorned in a slightly torn flannel shirt, big brown ears and little fangs, and of course a tail, he suggested cas go as a vampire because he was pale already which earned him a chuckle and a punch to the arm. Cas did actually end up going as a vampire though, stealing a pair of Sam's werewolf fangs and throwing on a black Cape.

Nowadays, Sam and cas are teens, but still just as inseparable, cas practically lives as his friends house, and Sam is more than happy to have him there, cas still had the bee keychain his friend had gotten him, attached to his keys. Sam looked back on how lucky he had been to befriend cas, the quiet boy who never talked but was so smart behind his silence, the feeling as pride came over him as they talked long through the nights, be it over the phone or sleeping over. Cas was special to him, a friend that had stuck around the entire time, one who he had little arguments with, his parents were right when they said, family dont end in blood. So when Sam asked cas to go with him to prom, cas said yes, and Sam never felt so proud.


End file.
